harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
7. Kapitel: Die unheimliche Stimme
Band 2/Kapitelübersichten 7. Kapitel: Die unheimliche Stimme (im Original: Mudbloods and Murmurs) Von da an versucht Harry sowohl Gilderoy Lockhart, als auch Colin Creevey aus dem Weg zu gehen. Bei Colin schafft er das aber kaum. Selbst als Oliver Wood das Quidditchteam von Gryffindor in aller Frühe zum Training befiehlt, wird Harry von Colin mit seiner Kamera verfolgt. Bei diesem früh begonnenen Training ereignet sich ein Zwischenfall: Das Slytherinteam taucht unangemeldet auf und zeigt dabei angeberisch die neuen Rennbesen, die Dracos Vater für alle gestiftet hat. Dank seiner großzügigen Spende ist Draco jetzt Sucher im Team der Slytherins. Ron und Hermine, die als Zuschauende dabei sind, mischen sich ein. Zur Empörung aller Gryffindors beschimpft Draco die muggelstämmige Hermine als Schlammblut. Ron gerät dabei außer sich und will Draco verhexen. Wegen seines kaputten Zauberstabs geht sein Fluch aber nach hinten los und unter dem Gespött der Slytherins muss Ron selbst jetzt unaufhörlich Schnecken spucken. Harry und Hermine, die nicht wissen, warum dieser Begriff so empörend ist, bringen Ron in Hagrids Hütte. Über einem Auffangbecken für seine Schneckenwürgerei erklärt Ron, dass "Schlammblut" eines der übelsten diskriminierenden Schimpfworte der magischen Welt sei. Rassistische magische Menschen würden so tun als verdrecke eine Muggelabstammung das magische Blut und nur diejenigen könnten richtig magisch sein, die aus reinen Zaubererfamilien stammten. Hagrid zeigt den dreien die überdimensionalen Kürbisse, die er für die Halloweenfeier züchtet. Hermines Vermutung, da habe er wohl mit einem Schwellzauber nachgeholfen, weist er nicht zurück. Eigentlich darf Hagrid nicht zaubern, seit er aus der Schule geflogen ist. Der rosa Schirm, den Hagrid häufig dabei hat, enthält aber wohl seinen damals zerbrochenen Zauberstab und kann einige gute magische Dienste leisten. Harry weiß dies, hat aber nie erfahren können, was damals geschehen ist. Abends müssen Ron und Harry ihre Strafarbeiten für ihren verbotenen Flug verbüßen. Harry muss stundenlang zusammen mit Lockhart dessen Fanpost beantworten. Er hört dabei kurz vor Mitternacht einen Moment lang eine unheimliche Stimme, die begierig davon redet, jemanden zu töten. Lockhart hört diese Stimme nicht. Ron kommt noch später von seiner Strafarbeit zurück als Harry. Er musste die halbe Nacht lang für den Hausmeister Filch die Medaillen und Pokale im Pokalzimmer polieren und hatte auch noch eine späte Schnecken-Spuckattacke über einer der Trophäen. (In der deutschen Übersetzung wird diese Auszeichnung (im Original: ''award) in unterschiedlichen Ausgaben zu verschiedenen Gegenständen: Mal handelt es sich um eine Medaille, später wird daraus ein Pokal, dann ein Wappenschild. Welcher Gegenstand es wirklich war, ist also unbekannt, aber jedenfalls war der Name des ausgezeichneten Schülers darauf eingeprägt). Zu Harrys Bericht über die unheimliche Stimme weiß auch er keine Erklärung. Am Rand erwähnt: Gladys Gudgeon, Veronica Smethley (Fans von Gilderoy Lockhart) 7. Kapitel im Film Wie im Buch trifft das Gryffindor-Quidditchteam auf das Team der Slytherins. Außer dass diese Begegnung nicht auf dem Quidditchplatz sondern auf dem Weg dorthin im Hof stattfindet, verläuft sie wie im Buch. Harry und Hermine bringen den schneckenspuckenden Ron zu Hagrid. Hermine erklärt dort anders als im Buch selbst, was "Schlammblut" bedeutet und sie scheint die Beleidigung sehr getroffen zu haben, sodass sie von Hagrid getröstet wird. Die Riesenkürbisse kommen nicht vor. Harrys Strafarbeit bei Lockhart verläuft wie im Buch beschrieben. Dass Ron im Pokalzimmer putzen soll, wird nicht erwähnt. Augenscheinlich tut er das auch nicht, weil er mit Hermine nach dem Halloween-Essen nach Harry sucht. en:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets 2H Kategorie:Übersetzungskritik